Two Worlds
by Robotech
Summary: When Naruto Try's to perform a jutsu he makes a mistake an causes him and Aang to switch worlds! Will they both find a way back to their respected worlds and confess to the people they love? or will they be stuck In there new worlds? Rated M just incase of possible lemons very much later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Collision

(this is first time writing fanfiction so it isn't going to look pretty)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar. If I did my life would be amazing.**

This is talking.

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Demon talk/shouting**

**Location/time**

* * *

**Avatar Realm:**

Aang has finally brought balance to the elemental nations as well as the spirit world after 100 years of war and terrany. However there still remained batchs of fire nation soldiers that went rogue to try to bring back lord ozia's reign, which kept Aang and his friends busy an as usual with their lives always unpredictable. Especially for Sokka since the universe has a thing against him. Our hero's had just finished packing up camp in a open clearing to go onto their next flight when rain started to pour down on the unsuspecting group. "ahhhh man…why is it that every time we are having a perfectly calm quiet day we get rained on!?" Sokka complained as he tries to hide under Appa's tail with Momo to stay dry while Aang and Katara water bend the rain drops away from them while Toph just simply creates a rock shelter. "cheer up Sokka, at least Toph and Aang can earth bend us a shelter. Right Aang?" Katara asks as she looks over to Aang smiling a sweet smile making Aang blush slightly and nodding his head in agreement. "ye..yea i..i can do that" Aang says smiling back while Toph just coughs what sounds like a rude comment that Aang chose to ignore. Aang an toph go through their stances ending with raising their hands above their heads creating a cave big enough for all of them including Appa. As they pile inside Aang suddenly senses a calling, like some unknown force was tugging on his spirit being. "um….guys….do any of you feel something odd?" Aang asks cautiously as he walks over to them. "no, why twinckle toes? Do you feel nature calling you to take a tinckle?" Toph snickers until suddenly Aang collapses onto his knees. "Aang! Aang what's wrong?!" Katara exclaims concerned for her crush's well being. "i… I don't know…..something….something's wrong…." Aang replies before his body suddenly glows completely and disappears in a bright flash of blue an white light, blinding them temporarily. When the light died down Aangs body was no longer there or in sight for that matter. "Aang! Aang! Aaaang!" Katara shouted as she looked into the down pouring rain frantically. "Toph can you see him!? And don't make a joke out of that just tell me where he is!" Katara said worried and almost fearfully. "No….no he isn't anywhere…nothing for miles and miles around…" Toph replies worried, forgetting all about the seeing remark. Suddenly a large explosion goes off deep in the forest catching the attention of everyone. "That must be him!" Sokka exclaims as they run in the direction of the explosion. After running through the ever so thickening forest they stumble onto the crater that the explosion had caused finding nothing but smoke rising. "Aang!" all of them exclaimed as they ran down towards the smoke were the outline of a body layed. When the smoke cleared they were taken back by what they saw. "that's not Aang…." Toph states as they stare at a uncoscieous 17 year old boy with and outrageous orange and black jumpsuit, three whisker marks on each cheek, and what puzzled them most was the blond unruly hair that he had. "Who is he?" Katara asks as sokka starts poking him with a stick. "I don't know. But he is no doubt an enemy" Sokka says continually poking him before katara slaps the back of his head. "Stop that and help him!" Katara exclaims before picking the boy up to carry him to safety. _'Oh Aang…where are you?..._' Katara wonders looking up to the sky hiding her tears in the rain.

**Naruto realm 15 minutes before Incident:**

Naruto was looking through his father's scrolls in the Namikaze estate when he stumbled upon his father's prize technique, the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu. **Naruto started reading into the technique when suddenly Kakashi shushins into his room making him jump and hit his head on the ceiling. "Yo, it's been awhile hasn't it Naruto" Kakashi says giving him an eye smile before pulling out his orange book. "Agh! Kakashi! Don't do that! Geez….your just as bad as Sakura-chan who usually-", Naruto stops then looks behind him then leans forward and whispers, "Sakura usually becomes a demon if I even yell at her." The sound of knuckles cracking echoed in the now silent room. "Who is a demon?" A femine voice asks calmly infront of Naruto. As Naruto turns his head slowly growing paler by the second finds a red vest instead of Kakashi's green vest and ever so slowly looks up to see Sakura with her eyes shut and a pulsing vein above her left eye. Naruto gulps trying to think of an escape or even an excuse but with his luck he said something that just dug his grave so deep that even kami couldn't dig him out. "uh…..uh….. uhh you?" Naruto says before he covers his mouth and looks to Kakashi for help only to see him disappear in a swirl of leaves. "N.A.R.U.T.O…." Sakura growles out each letter as she whinds up her fist. "I…i…I mean uh Kak-", Naruto was cut off with a chakra enhanced punch to the face sending him through the window, across Konoha, into the Hokage tower, and wouldn't you know it…right into the chest of Tusnade. "….Naruto you a pervert like Jiriya!" She screams as she punchs him with a chakra enhanced punch back the way he came. Somewhere outside the bath house jiriya sneezes. "uh oh… I think tsunade is talking about me or is about to kill me for something I didn't do." Jiriya mutters shaking alil. As Naruto is flying over Konoha Naruto thinks to himself. _'What did I do to deserve this'_. As he lands in through the window of his house he lands at Sakura's feet. "….wh…why me?..." Naruto manages to ask before passing out.

**10 minutes before incident:**

Naruto wakes to find Sakura reading a book of romance and couldn't help but feel sadden that she still held feelings for Sauske, who has yet to come home with them and is now hell bent on destroying Konoha. As Naruto sits up, he growns from the pain in his head and goes to the bathroom not hearing Sakura's questions. He washed his face and couldn't help just staring in the mirror thinking all these bad thoughts. One of his eyes suddenly turn read as he hears satans spawn speak in his mind,** "you are such a weak and pathetic fool you'll never get him. An worse, you'll never get your precious pink vixen! HAHAHAHAHA" **"Shut up!" Naruto shouts as he punchs the mirror where the red eye had been, as it broke in half Sakura ran in asking what happened an noticing Naruto's bloody hand. "Naruto…..?" Sakura asks quietly looking extremely worried for him. "….I'm alright Sakura-chan…..just…..continue reading… I'm going to practice a technique….it'll help bring Sauske back…I'll keep my promise…" Naruto says shakily as he graps the scroll and goes outside. As he starts to preform the hand seals Sakura interrupts him causeing him to make the wrong seal. "But Naru-" Sakura starts before shes cut off with an immense blue light that vanishs as instantaneous as it came leaving nothing in its place. "N…Naruto…?" Sakura looks around before an explosion occurs just outside the gates of Konoha. Sakura starts sprinting to the gates just as other shinobi arrived ready to defend. As the smoke cleared, a body layed there unconscious an motionless. As Sakura approached she saw it wasn't Naruto but a monk by the way he dressed. The boy looked only 12 years of age maybe even 13 but what struck her as odd was his staff and his arrow tattoo's that covered him. "Get him to the Hospital! Now!" Sakura stated as she went to find what was wrong with him. When she started to try her medical jutsu she realized that he had no chakra at all. _'How is he alive!'_ she thought and made a mental note to write it in her report. _'Naruto where are you?…..'_

**Present in Avatar Spirit realm:**

Within his mind Naruto looks around to find a swamp instead of a sewer and that the kuybi was instead inside a wooden cage held with branchs. "what….where are we?" Naruto asks to no one in particular. **"For once kit….i don't know….I'm as lost as you…"** Mutters the kuybi. Naruto looks over surprised. "Nani! What do you mean!?" Naruto exclaims. "He says he doesn't know young one." Both Naruto and Kuybi turn to find an elder man that carries himself like royalty with his long white hair, red robes, and his white beard. "you both seem new here…I've never seen a nine tailed spirit fox before nor another human here in the spirit realm. Who are you?" The man asks as he looks at both of them with interest. For awhile silence filled the air before Naruto shouted so loudly the whole spirit world heard him. "WHERE DEAD!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FUFILL ALL MY PROMISES!" Naruto shouted pacing back and forth as the kyubi sat there watching him waiting for him to figure out he's still alive. "**5….4….3…..2…1"**, he counted before Naruto Shouted and pointed at the Kyubi. "If I'm dead! why aren't you set free?!" "**CAUSE WE ARE STILL ALIVE BAKA!"** Kyubi shouted at him. "Excuse me, but you have yet to tell me who you are." The figure says sweat dropping a little from the argument. "Oh sorry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Just call me Naruto." Naruto states giving his signature fox grin. **"…I give my name to no one…" **the kyubi snarls as he snaps his jaws at the figure. "That's fine my name is Roku and I am the previous avatar of the world. You are actually connecting through your mind to the spirit world. An seems to me that you'll wake soon. Don't worry you are with friends just….don't do anything to sudden. And the kyubi," Roku jests to him, "he will keep me company an probably explain things to me after all…I'm no longer really human." Roku says with a smile as Naruto starts to fade back into reality.

**Avatar Realm:**

Naruto Pov:

"Why are we even helping this guy? I mean for all we know he is an assassin or some kind of fire nation rogue I mean…..LOOK AT HIS HAIR!" a male voice shouts slowly waking Naruto from his sleep. "Will you keep it down you might wake him up!" another voice said although it was that of a female. "uh you guys…..you woke him up…I can sense he's conscious." says another female voice that sounded younger then the rest of them. "ugh…Sakura why did you punch me again…." I ask as I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the sunlight. I turn my head to see a girl with black hair that looked almost like a mane and grey eyes looking towards me wearing what looked to be some form of a green and yellow jump suit. What was weird was she had no shoes. I turn my head to the other side to find another girl with long brown hair an blue eyes staring at me fist raised to strike the guy she had in a choke hold who had a pony-tail and whore the same color outfit the girl was wearing. "huh?...none of you are Sakura…." I say confused trying to sit up before realizing that I've been tied up. "…Nani?...rope?... WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP DAMNIT!?" I shout as I starting stuggeling to get out of it. "Be quiet you fire nation…assassin…person….whoever you are! Tell us what you did with Aang!" shouted the guy with the pony tail. "I'm no Fire nation rogue! What kind of Hidden village name is that!?" I shouted before pausing a second. "Wait….who is Aang?" I ask confused. All of them stare at me like I have two heads. Which isn't too far from the truth since I have a second head in my gut. "What do you mean whose Aang? You know, the avatar, savior of the world, recently stopped a hundred year war?" the pony-tail guy says. "…..what's an Avatar?" I ask thoroughly confused. Every single one of them flat-face themselves onto the ground. "_oh boy…looks like I'm going to be lectured…" _thought Naruto as the others recompose themselves.

* * *

**First chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. Leave me Comments or suggestions**

**On what to improve on/ write up next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm… WHERE?!

(Hey guys thank you for the reviews on the first chapter of this story. As you know this is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I hope you guys will enjoy it.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender.**

(darn it I wish I did…)

"talking"

"**Demon/Inner"**

"_Thoughts/Flashback"_

**Location**

**Naruto Realm:**

Aang slowly opened his eyes to see a very white room with things he's never seen before. He turns his head to a weird sound to find some weird device beeping away with lines going across it an numbers flashing. "where am i?..." Aang wonders aloud as he tries to get up only to find himself tied down to the weird bed he was in. "wow….i haven't been tied up in a long time… last time I was tied I think it was when Zuko was dressed in that blue spirit outfit" Aang mutters as he tries to remember he doesn't hear a door open with Sakura and Tsunade walking in to see him making a weird face. "Tsunade is he having a facial disfunction due to the fact he has no chakra?" Sakura asks as he stops hearing her whisper. Aang turns his head to see the two kunochi's starring at him oddly. "um… excuse me…. but could you tell me where I am?" Aang asks nervously. "Konoha Hospital. That's all the information you'll get till you answer all our questions" Tsunade said. Aang smiles then tilts his head to the side. "um… what's a hospital?" He asks confused. The two kunochi's look at each other then back at him. " your joking right?..." Sakura asks. Aang shakes his head. "do you know where you are?" Aang again shakes his head. Sakura and Tsunade look at each other frowning then back at him. "what is your village, age, rank, name, and mission?" Tsunade asks sternly. Aang just looks at them confused more so then they did. "um… my names Aang…. I don't live in a village but how can you guy's not know that? I mean Everyone know me. Im the one that stopped the hundred year war. The avatar." Aang says trying to figure out whats going on while the Tsunade looks at Sakura. "Sakura… what exactly happened before Naruto disappeared." Tsunade asks while forming an idea of what possibly could of happened. "well….he got angry an punched his bathroom mirror, went outside with a scroll and did some hand seals before he went away in a Flash of light." Sakura finishs saying causing Aang to perk up when he heard the girl named Sakura mention the light. "what was the name of the technique Sakura?" Tsunade asked afraid of what her apprentice would say. "I think it was called the…flying…thunder god or something…" Sakura says trying to recall it. Tsunade nods and grabs a seat to sit in as she rubs her temples. "Aang….i want you to tell me… what who started the war and with who….." Tsunade says as she fears his answer. "t…the fire nation declared war against all the other nations. Earth kindom, Water tribes, And the Air nomads…my people that were….all but wiped out 100 years ago…" Aang states sadly as he remembers his brother nomad remains in the temple he was born in and called home. Sakura stares at him shocked and sadden. Shocked from the information and sad because he reminds her a bit of Naruto and his childhood. Tsunade however shook her head realizing what this ment. "Aang… I'm sorry to tell you this but this isn't your world…. From what I can tell Naruto Accidentally made a space time jutsu go wrong bringing you here and himself to your world." Tsunade calmly states as she waits for him to calmly take it in but was startled with what he did. "….WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER WORLD!? I NEED TO GET BACK! I HAVE YET TO EVEN CONFESS MY LOVE TO THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! LET ME OUT!" Aang shouted freaking out as he looked for his staff which convinetly was next to his bed. Aang takes in a deep breath then blowing with all his might snapping the ropes and jumping to his staff. "Aang calm down!" Sakura shouts as she jumps at him to restrain him in her super human strength but is shocked when he suddenly sends water at her and sends her back. Tsunade tries by stomping the ground causing the earth to shake but Aang startles them once again as he avoids it and thrusts his hand forward causing the earth to suddenly lift and fly straight at her. She avoids it with a simple punch but what she didn't expect was for fire to be coming out of his other fist. _"he has four elemental attributes?!" _Tsunade thought just as a ANUBU with a cat mask comes in to stop the flame with his own fire jutsu and another appears behind Aang knocking him out with a swift chop to his neck. "Bring him to my office…. Sakura you'll stay there with him and keep an eye on him" Tsunade commanded as she leaves to call in her perverted team mate. Sakura just nods before picking him up and bringing him to the hokage office. The whole time thinking about what he has said and wondering what Naruto was doing now even though without her knowing Naruto is going through the same thing.

**Avatar Realm:**

Naruto is sitting their bord with the girl who he found out was named Toph while the two sibilings who he heard over the shouting was named Katara and Sokka. Naruto just simply looks over at Toph to see she is just as bord as he was so he tried to have some small talk. "so…..are they always like that?" Naruto asks as he watched them continue to argue. "yup" Toph said. "um…..so…..what Land do you come from?" Naruto asks trying to get a general sence of where he is. "land?.. you mean nation." Toph says still bored and not really caring. "no…I mean land… you know land of fire, or mist, sound, waterfall?" Naruto asks hoping that he didn't mess up the space time justsu. "nope I mean nation. I've never heard of such places" Toph states matter of factly. Naruto freezes up when she said that. Though people constantly called him stupid and irrational and even act it, he really is quite smart and only puts that façade on to continue to be the most unpredictable ninja there is. Which ment he already realized what had happened but in order to confirm it he stands up startling Toph and quickly making Katara and Sokka stop their bickering to look back at him. Naruto jumps into the air and flips getting his hands infront of him to untie himself. As he lands Sokka starts to say something but is cut off when Naruto Does some hand signs. "**Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (**Great Fire Ball Technique)" Naruto shouts as a fire ball emerges from his mouth heading to Sokka. Katara quickly draws the water from her canteen and extiqushes the fire ball. "YOU'RE A FIRE BENDER ASSASIN!" Sokka shouted as he drew his sword as he charged him. Naruto catches his sword with just two fingers much to every ones amazement. "how'd you….?" Sokka begins to ask as he tries to pull away but the sword won't move. Sokka begins to pull harder and harder on it changing his tactics every five seconds. "…..Katara…what jutsu did you use just then?" Naruto asks hoping again his theory is wrong. "I don't know what jutsu's are or mean but fire always loses to water" Katara states as she readies herself to attack but is surprised when Naruto just lets go of the sword an just plops down onto the ground stunned and staring at nothing. "….th…this can't be….. i… I'm not at my home…" Naruto mutters to himself as he tries to think what he did wrong with his dads jutsu. "what are you muttering about?!" Sokka states as he prepares to attack him once more. Naruto looks at them both then at Toph who just looks at him confused about what is going on. "I know where your friend Aang is….. but he isn't in this world anymore…" Naruto says out loud. "then where is he!?" Katara shouts trying to hold back tears. No one but Naruto saw what she was hiding. "He's…..in my world…..he'll be lucky if he even lands in my village…." Naruto says as he got up an headed back to where the rope lay. "what do you mean YOUR world!" Sokka shouts clearly impatient and confused with everything that is going on. " I MEAN MY WORLD! I'M FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE WHICH HE LANDED IN WHEN I LANDED HERE CAUSE OF A TECHNIQUE I MESSED UP ON!" Naruto shouted Angerly as his eyes flashed a tint of red before he calmed down and just sat down. Leaving the others Shocked and worried about not only just Aang but now what to do with this boy that is 17, from another world, and has a power known as jutsu's. Naruto closes his eyes trying to calm himself before he felt something in his lap. He opens his eyes to see long ears, a long tail and wings? "hmmm?" Naruto says as he looks at the creature before it jumped onto his head hiding in his unruly hair and poking his head out. "….um…..What is this in my hair…?" Naruto asks nervously as Momo eats a nut upon his head. "That is Momo. A flying leimer and the last of his kind" Katara says as everyone calms down an try not to laugh at the sight before them. "oh….ok…" Naruto says as he closes his eyes again but this time he feels a big warm gust of air in front of him. "hmmm?" Naruto says again as he opens his eyes to see a giant six legged creature with a large tail horns and an arrow on his head. "…..what the?... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Naruto shouts while pointing at Appa with his eyes bugging out. They all sweat dropped at his reaction seeing how he didn't seem bothered with Momo. "this…is going to be interesting…" Toph says as she smiles at the sight.

**Chapter 2 is done Yay! Yes I now that Naruto is a wind element base justsu user however people can still preform them it's just harder cause they aren't as nearly as strong as when they are with the elemental user. Leave a comment and I hope you like how the story is going so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revelations and Heart Felt Talks

(Hey guys sorry for the wait but I was having a debate on what to do next but I've finally decided and came up with this. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you all again for your comments )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender.**

"talking"

"**Demon/Inner"**

"_Flashback/Thoughts"_

**Avatar realm:**

It's been a few days after the whole incident and Katara as well as Toph deemed Naruto safe an not a threat to them, much to Sokka's dismay. They've been traveling around an Naruto noticed a lot of similarities with these three people he has befriended in just a few days. Katara, he learned, was something called a water bender and that there are others like her in some places called the northern and southern water tribes. Katara is the kind, caring, sensitive girl that can fight and have fun. Toph, he also learned, was an earth bender that is blind. He soon found out though, painfully, that she can still "see" her opponents from the vibrations in the earth. He also saw she had a lot in common with him in the living like a slop department. Doesn't care what she eats, loves dirt and bathes when she wants to, laid back, and stubborn. Though Naruto isn't really like that, he just never has time to clean his apartment at home. Now Sokka is a completely different story. Sokka to Naruto seemed…..out of place…. He reminded him of his friend Garra's brother Kankuro with his weird puppets. Except he has no puppets, no jutsu's, and speaks like Shikamaru about his plans. Naruto however knew he was of great importance to this team in moral, stratigy, and amusement when things seemed glum. Naruto couldn't help but smile watching them squabble over stupid things as he lays on Appa who he quite frankly got along with immensely. Naruto's smile disappears when he thinks about what he did to their friend Aang. He gets up and pats Appa on the head before heading to the forest to try to meditate. As he leaves Katara notices him leaving and follows him while Toph argues with Sokka of who should get what for dinner. Katara follows him from tree to tree to try to understand him more and where he comes from. Naruto suddenly stops on top of a rock and removes his shirt and shoes revealing all the scars on his body from past battles. Katara couldn't help but blush at the sight before her and sees him sit down to meditate. After what seems like an hour he speaks. "Katara what do you need? You've been standing there looking at me for almost five minutes." Naruto states as he opens his eyes revealing his sage mode before it disappears. Katara just stares at what she had just seen then shakes her head thinking it was just her imagination. "um…..why….i mean…how did you get those scars?" She asks trying not to stare. "these?...they are from battles I have fought….for the safety of my friends….and the one I hold dear…" Naruto whispers the last part to himself but Katara heard every word and just frowns. "well doesn't she love you for always being there for her? Saving her?" she asks but notices Naruto stiffen. "or….is there something else that I don't know about?" She asks worried. Naruto sighs and sits back down motioning with his hand for her to sit down. "listen closely…. I will not tell you a second time." He says with serious face. Katara sits down quickly and leans forward to listen to everything. "….the girl I love… her name is Sakura… I've loved her since I first saw her and have tried for her heart from day one." Naruto starts but notices the look on her face that screams dreamy. "but…" This caused her to stop and look on confused. "there was another boy…a prodige…the last of his kind that every girl fawned over… including her…" He states with a little hint of spite. "anyways they all loved him for his so called cool attitude and good looks… well we got stuck on a team with him and the girl I love. He and I fought, we bickered, we even had a pervert teacher that didn't really teach us often, But….we made an amazing team and went on many missions and beat lots of bad guys. That was when we were only twelve years old." Naruto watched her reaction and couldn't help but smile seeing her surprised face. "that's right twelve. I still kept trying for her heart but she still fawned over that cold jerk. Then…" Naruto stops and starts to shake in either anger or sadness it didn't matter. "He betrayed us….he betrayed our village! All in persuit of obtaining more power from another evil traitor just to kill his stupid brother for slaughtering his clan….he only killed them all to stop them from attacking his beloved village!….." Naruto shouts then see's Katara's concerned face. "eh hehe sorry….I guess I got side tracked….. anyways. I made her a promise. An I never break promises. That's just my way. I Promised her even though it hurt me…that I'd bring him back to her… I found him… I fought him…all I got in return…was this… " Naruto points to his chest where his heart is showing a large X scar. "He gave me this…nearly killing me… five years now I've been after him for her… she may not love me but I want to see her happy…if bringing him back will make her happy then so be it…" Naruto finishs while looking at her saddened face. "oi'e don't be sad. For me it may be over but you still have a chance at love." He says as he puts on his fake smile. "….Has she changed?... in anyway?" she asks curiously. Naruto thinks hard. "well her and I are best friends now but that's all" Naruto says like it was nothing. "your clueless aren't you? " Katara says. Not waiting for an answer she continues. "She does love you. I'm sure she's not aware of her feelings or hides them." Naruto is silent before looking at her. "What about you? How do you feel about Aang?" he asks. "….i love him…but I'm scared he doesn't love me….." She responds sadly. "If your calling me clueless then you're a bigger fool then me" Naruto states. "From what I've heard about him he does love you. He's just shy to tell you. Don't do what people write in romance novels and wait for him to do a romantic thing. Just tell him and he will reveal his feelings toward you." Katara just stares at him astounded that he, a person shes just met not even a few days ago, is giving her advice and very good advice at that. "….you know….you may be from another dimension or world or whatever, but you seem to be like Aang in a lot of ways." Katara says with a smile as she turns to head back to camp. "you coming or you going to meditate some more?" "I think I'll communicate with nature some more." Naruto says smiling as she walks away. When she was out of sight Naruto closes his eyes only to open them in the spirit world. "welcome back Naruto." Roku says from behind him. As Naruto turns he is startled that the nine-tails was no longer bound and was laying down behind Roku just snoozing. " what the hell is going on here? How did you escape Kyubi?!" Naruto shouts in utter shock. Roku just smiles. "He isn't free but he can roam here instead of a cage. You see he and I are well aquainted now and he's shown me your life Naruto. I'm sorry about your childhood, but you are quite a remarkable person. Infact I think I know of a way to communicate to your world." Roku states as he grows serious. Naruto immediately focuses on him. "tell me please….I need to relay a message to my home." Naruto says. "very well…infact here's our messanger now." Roku states as he points behind Naruto. He turns and stops looking at the messanger. "…..wait you're….."

**(Cliff Hanger! Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter it may not be my best chapter but the next chapter will be better. Leave a comment or any ideas that you'd like to see come into the story.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revelations and Heart Felt Talks Part 2

(Hey guys hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Over break I've thought about how to continue this story and as to not confuse anyone who reads this chapter this takes place before the cliff hanger but leads up to it in Naruto's world with Aang. So I hope I hear from you guys and tell me your opinions. Have a happy new year guys!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender.

"talking"

"Demon/Inner"

"_Flashback/Thoughts_"

**Naruto's world:**

Aang could only sigh as he sat on top of the Hokage monument watching the clouds slowly drift by. It's been a few days since his little episode in the hospital. He apologized the next day after he had time to take it all in and meditate upon everything that has happened. He even told them his age which didn't surprise him when he saw their reactions. He explained to them about the war, his friends battles, and told them a bit of what bending is. In return for his cooperation they allowed him to roam freely within the village, taught about their world, and a tour of the village. The pink haired girl Sakura as he recalled was his tour guide and responsible for him. "There you are! I've been looking for you Aang." Aang turns his head to find Sakura walking over to him. "come on we gotta show you the village so you know where everything is and don't get lost." Sakura says extending out a hand. Aang just uses the air to lift himself up. "ok then let's go!" He says with a smile while Sakura is taken back with how he got up. "eh….eh yea. Let's go" She says turning and walking down the mountain. Sakura soon starts explaining to Aang about the village and how it was formed. As they got to the bottom she explained the monuments meaning and whose faces were etched in. By afternoon Aang was fascinated with their history and how nice the town was until… "Hey! Pinky! Where's that demon brat that's always following around you? Finally left this village he nearly destroyed huh? Hahaha good riddance!". Aang turned around to find a vendor laughing about something and a few others were agreeing with him. "Back off buddy. He's off on a mission and will be back soon. He's saved all of you countless times!" Sakura said wit an angry annoyed tone and just left pulling Aang in tow. When they were far enough away and in a park she let him go and just sat down on a bench. Aang was quite for a moment before he broke the awkward silence. "What did he mean by that? What demon?" Sakura just was quite for a moment. "I can't tell you….it's not my place to…." She said with a hint of a sob in it. Aang knew this was a touchy subject and didn't want to go deeper into it. "well then…ummm…. Can you tell me about Naruto? He seems like a very good guy if your leader Tsunade sees him as a son." Aang says hoping to raise her spirits and avoid this topic unaware that he is the subject. Sakura sighs and motions for him to sit down. When he sits she begins telling him. "Well one thing that he is well known for since I first met him is his persistence in everything he does. Food, pranks, mostly training and defending his precious people, especially asking me out on dates even after I say no. when younger he played pranks continueously on everyone to only get attention because he was an orphan and no one played with him. His pranks were annoying at first and stupid. He even disgraced the monument by painting all over them!" She exclaimed and showed him a picture of a younger Naruto being scolded by an older man with brown hair and a scar across his face. Aang couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the painted faces. Sakura looks at him but laughs with him. "I guess some of his pranks were pretty funny. He was annoying to everyone though especially me whenever he came between me and my crush Saskue….." She stops for a moment sadden by the name. Before Aang could even ask anything she started talking again. "After Saskue….betrayed the village i….i made Naruto promise me to that he'd bring him back for me….selfish I know…. But I really loved Sasuke….. any ways 2 years after that Naruto comes back from training with his master, Jiraiya, and he's…taller…stronger….more mature… I mean uh… then he was before. He still pestered me for dates even till this day. He's still holding my promise up with every attempt of getting Saskue back. That's just his way. He always keeps his promises with everyone. He really is a good guy….i just don't know why no one will see him for who he is instead of…" She catchs herself and looks at Aang. Seeing the knowing face he has on, Sakura knows that he had connected the dots. "So that's who they refer to….i don't know why he's called a demon and don't care to know but with how you talk about him I know he is a great guy and I'd like to meet him sometime." Aang says with a smile making Sakura smile back. "I can see why you like him" Sakura's face turns red. "I don't like him! I only like Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Aang looks at her then figures a way out to help her sort out her feelings. "ok if you like Sasuke what is it about him that you like about him?" Aang asks. "Well…..he's so cool….he is hot….everyone swoons over him….oh and he listens too!" She says with a smile but then realizes that's a very short list. "ok…. To me that sounds like just a competition and a bit of a jerk… what about Naruto?" Aang asks. "Naruto…..well Naruto is Naruto… he's kind, caring, strong, funny, always worries about his friends, especially me. He's handsome too…. I won't deny he is hot. He is cute when he blushes or pouts, and I know I can rely on him when I need him." She says smiling softly remembering all that Naruto has done but suddenly realizing that She knows more about Naruto then Sasuke and still wants to know more. She looks at Aang and smiles seeing what he did. "I guess I do like him…." Sakura says blushing. "you know. For someone who is 112 years old you're very clever. Do you have a person you like?" Aang can't help but blush. "yea….i was going to tell her when I get back to my world." Aang says then blushed deeper when Sakura awed. "Sakura there you are!" Cried out a female voice. Both of them turn around to look at a blond female dressed in purple running to them. "oh sorry Ino. I've been showing my new friend Aang around our village." Sakura says gesturing to Aang. Ino looks him over. "_why do I feel like I'm being judge…"_ Aang thinks to himself. Ino then smiles and looks to Sakura. "He's cute. Bring him with you to meet everyone." Ino says then leaves. To say Aang was surprised would be an understatement. "Well I'll show you the rest of the village then we'll meet them later." Sakura says. The rest of the day went off without any trouble and soon met out in front of Naruto's favorite ramen stand where everyone assembled. When they all sat down immediately everyone was looking at Aang. Now Aangs been in awkward situations before but this one topped his list. _"Again I feel like I'm being judged….what the hell?…."_ Aang thought to himself as he started to sweat bullets. The boy with a large white dog starts growling at him. "Where is Naruto and who are you!?" The boy shouts angerly. "Kiba…." The purple girl quietly says. "I agree with kiba. Where is Naruto and who are you?" the boy in sunglasses asks calmly. They all turn to look at Aang. "w…well my names Aang and….Naruto…is…well…." Aang stutters as he tries to find a way to tell them he's from another world and believes him. "He's in Aangs world and when he'll be back we don't know but he will be back." Sakura says while taking a bite of her ramen. Aang stares at her startled then looks at everyone else to see blank expressions. "oh so that's all. Ok then itadakimasu" every one of them says as they break their chop sticks. "ARE YOU SERIOUS ALL I HAD TO DO WAS BE STRAIGHT FORWARD AND YOU'D OF BEEN JUST FINE!" Aang yells comically. "well.. ya pretty much. Lots of weird things happen in this world. It doesn't sound impossible." They say in union causing Aang to just slam his head on the table. "I give up.." He says into the table as he just lays there. "hey cheer up your making new friends aren't you?" Sakura says with a smile. Aang looks up to see them all smiling at him and soon the night was spent telling stories of the past bringing laughter to the large group. After everyone went home, Aang goes to his temporary apartment meditating trying to contact the spirit world. When he opens his eyes all he sees is clouds and an open field. "Where am i?" Aang ponders out loud. "in heaven young Avatar." A voice says from behind him. Aang turns around to find a bright orb floating there. "who are you?" Aang asks the spirit. "I am known as kami in this world. Your trying to contact the spirit world are you not?" Kami asks knowing the answer. "yes but instead I ended up here. Could you help me? I need to find Roku. I need to know that my friends are ok. that…Katara is alright…." Aang says with a sad look. "…I will send you there and accompany you. Then send you back once the deed is done." Kami says and soon the surroundings change into the spirit world. Aang stares Around with happiness seeing such familiar surroundings. "tell me please….I need to relay a message to my home." A voice says behind Aang causing him to turn around and see Roku and a very golden spikey colored hair boy. "very well…infact here's our messanger now." Roku states pointing at Aang. The blond haired boy turns around and see's Aang. "…..Wait your….." The Boy says pointing at Aang. Aang can't help but smile. "Yup. I'm Aang. The guy you switched worlds with."

**(Well I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment.)**


End file.
